Of hickeys and strangulation
by Acciolov3137
Summary: John mistakes the marks of strangulation on Sherlock's neck for hickeys and gets jealous. During a hilarious and completely misunderstood conversation feelings are revealed. JOHNLOCK! Duh.


Sherlock and John walked up the stairs and into their flat, feeling proud and accomplished. They had just solved another crime and John went to the kitchen to fix the tea, they always drank tea together after solving a crime, relishing in the highlights of the chase. He put the kettle on and turned to watch Sherlock as he removed his scarf. John caught a glimpse of color on his neck and moved closer to look. There were hickeys all over Sherlock's neck! John couldn't help gaping at the supposedly asexual detective.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Y-your neck."

Sherlock instantly flipped his collar back up and turned away.

"Oh, yes, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. They'll fade soon enough."

John tried to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Disgust...? Embarrassment...?

No..._Jealously._ No that can't be right. _I'm _not_ gay!_ John thought.

"Who did that?" He asked wondering who had managed to tame him.

"Karmin, she was surprisingly good at it, for such a small, inexperienced girl."

John groaned. "Karmin?! The girl we just put on police custody?"

"Naturally...who else?"

"I just-I just didn't expect you to be that kind of person."

"My personality has nothing to do it. She was just one step ahead of me, I guess. She used rope too..." Sherlock groaned and rubbed his neck. "Until I got on top of her and used it on her. Then she settled for her bare hands. Hurt of course, but when I finally got her it felt great. Pure triumph." He grinned.

"Okay too much information, Sherlock!"

"Really, I thought you liked hearing about this stuff."

"No! Why would I enjoy hearing about you and Karmin?"

"It's not just Karmin, loads of people have done it. You were there for one occasion."

"I think not! I think I'd remember that."

"Obviously not." Sherlock scoffed.

"I think I'd remember seeing someone sucking on your neck."

"What?!"

Sherlock turned to look at John, shocked.

"You think...you thought-" Sherlock broke off and laughed. Not the rare chuckle he'd let slip when John was around, full out, unfiltered laughing.

"What's funny about hickeys?"

Sherlock continued laughing until he saw the look on John's face. He stifled the laughter into chuckles.

"Their not _hickeys_, They're bruises. Karmin strangled me, first with rope, then with her bare hands."

Sherlock took his coat off and moved so John could see his neck more clearly.

John froze, seeing Sherlock's neck up close he saw that the marks on his neck were _obviously _from human hands, not hickeys.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.'" Sherlock chuckled and went to the kitchen to fix his tea.

"Sorry, I don't know why I-"

"Yeah you do."

"Yeah I do..."

Sherlock laughed again, coming back to the living room and setting the two cups of tea on the table.

"Jealousy is nothing to be ashamed of, John."

John flushed and looked away.

"Besides if anyone was to place hickeys on my neck it'd be you." John snapped his head up and saw his roommate watching him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sherlock walked over until he was standing in front of John, he raised his hand and placed it on John's jaw, observing John's sharp intake of breath, he turned John's head to the side so he had better access to his neck. He placed an experimental kiss on it, and smiled as John tilted his head to the side and moaned. Encouraged he kissed him again, and then sucked, earning another moan, he kissed, nibbled and sucked, until he saw a mark form. After successfully marking the young doctor he leaned back and looked into John's eyes.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He whispered, his minty breath fanning over John's face.

John closed his eyes and let the scent of Sherlock surround him.

"Open your eyes, John."

John did and was met with the sight of Sherlock's piercing gaze, boring into his plain, ordinary one.

"What are you thinking right now?"

John instantly looked for a lie to say and Sherlock shook his head.

"No lies, what are you thinking right now."

"How much I want to kiss you." John said immediately. He flushed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way his brain was cursing his honestly.

"Open. Your. Eyes." John sighed and opened his eyes.

"Do it." John froze.

"What?"

Sherlock groaned.

"You _HEARD_ me! Fine, I'll do it." And he leaned forward and forced his mouth on John's. John let out a noise of surprise and Sherlock took that opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. John submitted to the kiss, grabbing Sherlock's hips and grinding his quickly growing erection against Sherlock's. Sherlock moaned and walked backwards until they were against John's bedroom door, Sherlock opened swiftly and they were quickly on the bed, kissing, caressing, and just holding each other, as the clothes came off John knew he had to tell him. To explain that this was more than just sexual tension.

"Sherlock, stop."

"What is it?"

"This isn't _just_ sex for me. You need to know that. Maybe for you, and that's fine really, but _not _for me. I love you." John waited, expecting Sherlock to be at the very least surprised, but Sherlock just looked at John.

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, obviously. And from now on you are mine. If my words don't convince you maybe the mark on your neck will, now shut up and let me fuck you!" John shut up, and let Sherlock flip them over so Sherlock was on top. He gave into the pleasure and let Sherlock do what he wished to do.

A few hours later Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs to 221 B Baker Street, after hearing the moans coming from John's room she flushed, took care of the long forgotten tea, and left.

* * *

**Awful ending, wrote it in like 40 minutes. First Sherlock and first gay fic...review? I'd love constructive criticism(:**


End file.
